Bigotry
by Black Witch Kings
Summary: "The name 'Old Nick' for the devil is really fitting right now." - "I do not exactly sympathize with his 'I'm hurt and only a child' act. He compared someone, who was being perfectly civil with him, to human waste. And he comes back here, and acts as if I'm a bother to him." Klaus/Finn human-era one-shot. Drabble plot-wise, done only to alleviate some boredom.


_**Disclaimer : I do not any of the characters featured in this story.**_

_**Writer: Demetrius's Sadist (Pan's Courtesy Call)**_

_**Extra: Klaus is 10 in this, while Finn is 16. Rebekah is 6. This is merely drabble, plot-wise.**_

"Would you please go bother someone else? I haven't even gotten halfway through this letter, thanks to you," Finn said under his breath dryly, attempting to stay concentrated on said letter.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed on the table. "I'm merely trying to find out why my big brother has been sitting here all afternoon and smiling at a piece of parchment like a dolt. I mean, I know you are a clod, but..." He trailed off, looking amused.

Finn gave Klaus a look at that. "Really, do you have anything better to occupy yourself with? Go play with Rebekah. Or scribble on some parchment, as you always do. Or speak with Lehan. You know she loves you." Lehan was their mother's handmaiden and friend, and she doted on Niklaus and Rebekah like they were her own. Rebekah was used to attention like that, however, and Niklaus was merely oblivious.

Klaus scowled after Finn listed all of his "options", ready to put down all of them. "Rebekah is busy with Mother. I don't feel like drawing. And Lehan is out with Kol. Besides, she is too high-handed and delicate. And quite the dolt herself. She believed Father would kill her because I fell in her care." He shook his head. "She's such a fool."

Finn stayed focused on the letter, but said, "And that is exactly why you're not getting anything else on the letters I receive." He peered up and noticed Klaus's confused look, so he went on with, "You tend to be...captious."

The young blonde shrugged in an offensively nonchalant manner. "Petty or not, it is rightfully so, am I correct? But fine. You don't wish to divulge, I'll go do...something else."

Finn placed the letter down and looked at him skeptically, but Klaus had already stood up, and soon left. Finn didn't bother going after him, as he didn't care enough. He just went back to his letter, only to be interrupted yet again, though thirty minutes later. By then, he had already finished reading it, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for his brother's company.

"So. That letter," Klaus began as he sat back in the seat he had been in before, pointing to the piece of parchment he was referring to. "Would it perhaps be from a lady friend of yours? One you'd rather keep to yourself?"

Finn tensed a bit, narrowing his eyes slowly. "Niklaus, if you tell anyone of Sage, you'll regret it. Who did you ask? Elijah?"

Klaus shook his head. "Elijah knows of her, but I don't?" He placed a pale hand to his chest, expressing mock-offense. He lowered it and waved a hand dismissively, then. "No. He went on a hunting trip with Father. I actually just went through some of the things in your room. You don't exactly hide your letters well. And I was just daresaying. Your girl is ominous in her writing. But you assured me that the writer is indeed a girl. Sage? Take this as no insult, but that is a dreadfully common name."

Finn's expression stayed as it was. He was obviously annoyed. "So you went through all of my things, just to find out who was writing to me?"

Klaus looked at him, appearing more than a little smug. "It is called being resourceful. Lying to me would have saved you a lot of trouble. But you're a momma's milksop. So I'm not really surprised. But _I'm_ not one." He sounded like his age for the first time, childishly proud of himself with that last part, as if having no quarrel with reeling off lies was something worthy of boasting. "So I'm not above that sort of thing. Not ashamed of coercing someone either. You'll see what I mean by that in a moment."

Finn glowered at him. "It's called being a little ferret. You had no right to do that. Go in my room again, and I'll tell Mother. I don't care if that makes me a momma's milksop-"

"Which it does," Klaus interjected matter-of-factually, his expression bland.

Finn gave him a look at that, but said nothing to it. "And lying isn't a good thing. I've done it, yes, but it isn't good. And _stop_ smirking like that. It isn't amusing."

"I want to meet this Sage. She seems nice. I'd like to meet the person who's making the carrier's around here as rich as hell," Klaus commented with no heed to what Finn had said, his tone mockingly earnest.

Finn shook his head instantly at that, not even considering it. "I didn't even want you to know about her. You're not meeting her."

Klaus nodded understandingly. "I get it. Really. But would you rather let me meet her, or have everyone know about her? I think the former choice is the better one. But that may just be me." He closed his eyes and shrugged offhandedly, opening them and raising an eyebrow afterwards.

"The name 'Old Nick' for the devil is really fitting right now," Finn muttered sourly, more than irritated with his brother at this point. "If I take you to Sage, you keep your mouth shut about her with Mother and Father, correct?"

Klaus nodded, not bothering to respond to the first part. "So we're going?" He smiled. "Yes, yes, of course. You have my _word_, brother." Elijah always went around saying that, and everyone usually ended up conceding to whatever he wanted in return, so he figured it worked. "Mother and Father will hear nothing of her from me."

Finn stood up reluctantly. "We meet at a particular place in town. I planned to meet her today, soon. Granted, it was meant to be alone, but I doubt she'll mind a little company. We can go now." He went over to the door, opening it and waiting for his brother.

From Finn's glance at him, Klaus wondered if Finn would mind the company, but he also didn't really care. He was too curious at this point. He went over and walked outside, waiting for Finn to lead the way. "If you are uncivil, I'm telling Mother that you went off on your own," Finn told him seriously, beginning to walk to where he usually met with Sage.

Klaus kept pace beside him, grinning. "Of course. I have been informed that I have great manners."

Finn scoffed at that, not looking at him. "By mother's magic-endowed familiars. And you don't even speak with them. They just think you're diffident."

"That's the _point_, Finn," Klaus stressed, rolling his eyes heavenward. "They also think I'm angelic. Especially when I have Bekah at my side."

"Mhm. You seem truly cherubic eyeing the scabbard for my dagger like that," Finn remarked irately, still not looking at him.

Klaus caught himself and looked up, showing annoyance himself now. "I was merely wondering why you were carrying around such a tawdry piece of leather around. It looks unsightly," he said snappishly, narrowing his eyes at Finn's disbelieving amusement, before just looking forward.

After a few moments of his younger brother's seemingly impenetrable silence, Finn sighed. "Are you really sulking over this?" He got no reply. "If I weren't certain you'd act out with Sage because of this, I'd be highly amused. Here. Take it, and stop brooding."

Klaus looked at him again, his eyes instantly locking on the blade held out to him. He took it by its blade, flipping it to hold it by its hilt after, gripping it in an experimental manner. Regrettably, he didn't actually have a blade of his own, because his father wouldn't allow it; Mikael said he was too ungrateful with the things he had. But he was like any other boy in regards to a weapon, so holding one now did bring him satisfaction. This was obvious when an actually genuine smile suddenly played at his lips while he testingly brandished the blade with subtle flicks of his wrist. Finn noticed the smile, and was more than a little surprised by it, but didn't comment, or even express that he had seen it for that matter. He only tilted his head forward, as Klaus had stopped walking after being given the dagger. "Come on." Klaus started walking with him again, though was clearly preoccupied with the dagger. Finn was pleased with this, if he was being honest. Him and Sage could talk, and Klaus could thrust the dagger around to all his heart's content. He'd have no problems. This was probably one of the best things he had done in a while. By the time the two of them had reached their destination, Finn was still pleased with himself, as much as Klaus was still busying himself with the weapon. "We're here. Sage is already here, I believe." He noticed the redhead a little ways off, and couldn't help but smile.

Klaus looked up again, looking around. He hadn't really been paying attention the rest of the way. "You meet by where everyone pays tribute to the gods?" he observed. "That's just sorry. You really need to pick a new locality. Who knows how many fools will get on your case for that." There really wasn't anyone out there, other than the two of them, and a girl farther off, though he didn't pay much heed to her.

Finn ignored him. "Sage!" The redhead turned, a smirk immediately gracing her features as she saw the older of the two boys. She went over to them quickly.

"Make me work for your company, huh? And you can't even do me the favor of being on time. How charming. I honestly don't know what I see in you," the female teased.

Finn chuckled softly. "Yeah, well, someone wanted to tag along." He shot a pointed look down to Klaus, who Sage seemed to just notice. "Brother. This is Sage." He gestured to her.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes? Let me guess. Niklaus? Either that, or Rebekah. And you don't look like a Beks. And if you are, my bad," Sage said humorously.

Finn nodded for Klaus, still not really trusting him. "Yes, that's Niklaus. After going through my things, he wished to get out of the house for a bit and meet you."

"Well, that's fine with me. We can all do something, if he'd like," Sage offered, still looking at Klaus. Her expression turned surprisingly sympathetic. "There's plenty of people in this village to bother. I'm sure you've got some pretty good methods whipped up, considering."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that, lowering the dagger to his side. "Considering? Considering what?" He turned his head to Finn questioningly, as if awaiting answer from him. "Is she bloody mad?"

Finn ignored Klaus, just looking at Sage, shaking his head. Sage ignored him. "What, you don't take notes? I do. Granted, not from my own family, but my father's superior is a prick."

Klaus tensed as he realized what she meant. He kept his gaze on Finn. "You tell her these things?" He looked over at Sage, his gaze only briefly sweeping over her attire. He scowled, looking back at his brother. "A poor mendicant?"

Sage herself looked peeved at that comment. "Hey, calm down, kid. I'm not deeming you anything bad because of whom you were born with."

Klaus slowly looked over at her. "I would hope not. From the looks of it, you can't deem a pile of human _shit_, or the maggots that writhe in it, as bad," he remarked cruelly.

Sage paused, about to say something, before Finn spoke up, "Stop. Did you not hear her? She's not judging you from anything I told her. I just figured...you can relate. You needn't be so snappish now."

"I don't have one care towards that," Klaus responded, though that obviously wasn't true. He didn't want the things relating to him and his father spread about because his brother wished to be the swain to some peasant who could "relate". "You are wasting the family's money on sending correspondence to that girl. And I suspect you give her the means to do the same, seeing as she looks as if she can't even-"

"Be quiet, Niklaus," Finn cut him off angrily. "Contrary to father's beliefs, you're never one to disappoint. I knew you would raise some objection to her, just because of status. You are far too disposed to stressing petty faults."

Klaus was hurt by the Mikael comment, but hid it under earnest anger. He flashed a snide grin. "Glad to know I can live up to someone's expectations." He flung the dagger down, so that it stuck itself into the ground beside Sage's feet. He doubted Finn would let him keep it now anyway. He glared at Sage a moment before hastening off.

Finn exhaled slowly when Klaus had left, turning to Sage. He saw she was virtually just as annoyed as Klaus had been angry. "You didn't tell me he was quite so sensitive," Sage commented dryly. "Poor? He's not really creative either. Though I haven't heard the waste one before." Finn gave her a look. "What?"

Finn merely sighed. "Nothing. Never mind. I need to get back. I wasn't exactly lying when I said he doesn't disappoint. So I doubt he's going to keep his mouth closed about this." Sage nodded, annoyed, but understanding. She didn't have any siblings, and right now, was glad she didn't. "Goodbye, Sage. I'll meet with you tomorrow." He went and picked the dagger Klaus had thrown down, back up, and turned and headed back home himself.

/

/

"She looked like absolute dirt, Bekah. He's going to sully our whole family's name, being in her company. What will become of us when someone sees him looking at her the way he does? I know you haven't seen, but I did," Klaus told his little sister, who stood in front of him, seemingly taking up everything he said as if it were fact. "And then he got mad at me because I merely pointed these things out to him." He frowned. "She is utter filth..." He appeared to be finished with the rant he'd been partaking in since he'd gotten home. He looked down at Rebekah. "Are Lehan and Kol back yet? I'm hungry." He already knew Esther would be with Ayana at this time of day.

Rebekah nodded. "She already made us something." Klaus nodded, moving to leave, before Finn entered the house. Both of the blondes looked over at him.

"Niklau..." He noticed Rebekah and trailed off. "Did you tell her? If you tell Mother or F-"

"Yes, I told her. I never said I wouldn't." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And I said I wouldn't, didn't I? I'm not telling them." He actually seemed in no mood to argue.

Finn snorted humorlessly at that. "After your bragging this morning? You expect me to think you were not lying?"

"Yes, well, maybe I _don't_ always meet your expectations, Finn," Klaus replied seriously, obviously not wishing to speak to him. He left, going to the cycene to eat what Lehan had left out.

"You should leave him alone. And stop seeing the filth," Rebekah said as she looked at Finn, quoting Niklaus exactly with the last part, having taken his opinions as her own.

Finn snapped a look at her. "Oh, give me a break. When does he play the 'I am innocent, I am tired, leave me alone, you have hurt my feelings, you are being mean' game, and actually mean it? He knows he's in the wrong. The little brat. I don't expect you to understand. You're the child-version of Lehan in regards to Niklaus."

"I just know him better than you," Rebekah stated haughtily, jutting her chin up and out.

"He insulted my friend because of her _clothing_, Rebekah," Finn informed her. "And only did so because I shared something about his life with her. So I do not exactly sympathize with his 'I'm hurt and only a child' act. He compared someone who was being perfectly civil with him, to human waste. And he comes back here, and acts as if I'm a bother to _him_."

Rebekah only shook her head. "I'll talk to him. He isn't like that with me."

Finn scoffed. "Oh, he is. You're just too young to see it for the act that it really is."


End file.
